


Baby Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Baby Girl [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Feminization, Infantilism, M/M, Watersports, harry likes being called cute names, like baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves being a baby girl to his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So with all my free time, I thought i would make a new little series.
> 
> This time I'm going to try to write more, hopefully over 1k words next entry.

Harry loves wearing his girly clothes hidden in the back of his and Louis' closet. He loves the fabric his pink slutty tutu has; he just adores the way eyeliner makes his eyes pop. He really likes it when his nappy is under his tight skinny jeans when he has to be outside in his "boy" clothes. He just wants to wear a princess tiara and wear his favourite little girl dress. He needs to be able to have pretty red or pink lipstick on his lips at all time.

 

He loves his daddy more, Louis might just be his perfect match; taking the role of his father while in head space. He's happy that Louis supports him with his lifestyle and joins in. He's thankful that Louis bought a crib for him wear he can take his daily naps. He's happy that his daddy got him teddies, he just loves teddies. He loves his nappies, teddies, pacifiers and baby food. He needs to be taken care of and his daddy will take up the responsibility.

 

Sometimes he likes wearing short skirts while little girl shirts that say, "Daddy's rock star" because it makes him feel special, even if he owns dozens of shirts like that. Sometimes he might just change it up and wear a long maxi skirt with some killer heals, when he's not in his head space. There are times when he likes to wear his daddy's shirt with nothing but his diaper under. With his daddy’s support he can wear anything he’s comfortable with.

 

He likes being able to crawl around, dragging his cute little teddy that his daddy bought him around. He likes to meow quietly like Tiger, his baby kitty. His daddy bought him a cute kitty because it reminded Louis of his baby girl. He loves being able to sit in his high chair while his daddy gives him his favourite baby food, carrots and green beans. He really likes it when Louis feeds him, pretending to have an airplane full of mushy food fly into his mouth and he just adores it when his daddy cleans off food that’s dripping off his chin, because he’s a baby and babies like to be messy.  


He likes to pee in his diaper, so his daddy will come to clean him up. Sometimes his daddy will allow Harry to get pee over his face and cute little belly, Harry dreams about that at night. If he could he would suck his daddy so hard until no more cum or pee would be able to produce. He doesn't like it when his daddy’s pee ruins his lipstick, he just wants to look like a pretty princess and if his lipstick is dripping wet he won’t look pretty enough.  


When he’s needy he’ll do bad girl things like drawing on walls, taking off his diaper, being fussy and not listening to his daddy, just so he’ll get hard slaps to his arse. He likes it when his daddy will pull down his skirt and SpongeBob diapers, continuing to get the hard paddle; if he’s lucky.  He likes the way his bum jiggles and how it feels really nice. He likes thanking his daddy after every single hit. He’ll moan by the second slap and cry by the forty-ninth.  


He likes being touched in his sleep, sometimes when his daddy is nice he’ll help out. Most times he’ll get out his teddy and pretend that it’s his daddy. He has to turn on his video camera, because daddy needs to see everything.  Daddy makes him record a lot of things.  


Some days his daddy will tell him to take off his diaper when he needs to poop, daddy will turn on the video camera to start a new video and daddy will tell his baby girl to start pooping and will record the whole thing. Daddy will clean up the mess himself and get all hard; he has a thing for poop and piss. It’s weird but it’s okay because he loves his daddy a lot.   


Daddy and his baby girl are the perfect match and they know it.


End file.
